Surprise!
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: There are some strange things going on around the Vongola Mansion. The men are acting so secretive, the children are sneaking around and giggling. What are they keeping from their wives and mothers? Well, the Vongola Women aim to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**• {Surprise!} •**

"I don't understand it. I just don't understand!" Shouted Haru Gokudera over her drink. The Vongola women were in the city having lunch. They were all pleased to have time to just sit and relax, but they couldn't quite enjoy themselves today.

"I know what you mean, Haru," Agreed Heiwana Hibari. "Kyoya has been acting strange, too. He keeps fidgeting. He's never done that before!"

"Mukuro-kun has been coming and going at very odd hours this week." Chrome Rokudo said thoughtfully. "I once asked if everything was okay and he suddenly became very evasive."

"Ryohei has been the same." Added Hana Sasagawa.

"When did this all start?" Asked I-pin curiously. She had been in Japan for the past month, so she hadn't seen the Vongola men in some time.

After a moment of silence, Kyoko spoke up. "I remember! It was last Monday and I had just woken up..."

**• • • Flashback • • •**

Warm sunlight fell through the large glass window of the Sawada Apartment's master bedroom. Kyoko Sawada opened her hazel eyes slowly, a smile on her face. She sat up and stretched, thinking of all the things there were to enjoy on a beautiful May day like today. She froze when she noticed the empty place next to her.

"Tsuna!" She screamed, her hand going over her mouth.

"What's wrong?! Robbers? Kidnappers?" Asked Tsuna, racing out of the bathroom. He seemed to have been halfway in getting dressed, as he had on his bedtime slippers and pants, but a half buttoned white dress shirt and an undone tie. He held his gloves and pills in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked his wife, coming over to check on her.

"Y-yes...but..."

"What?"

"Why are you up at this hour?" Kyoko asked, looking very much confused. She knew he didn't have any meetings this morning and - despite how much Tsuna had matured in some things - his late sleeping habits had never changed.

Tsuna seemed to flinch at this question, but he recovered so quickly, Kyoko thought she must have imagined it. "Ah, you see there's a... last minute Vongola Guardian meeting! Yes, that's right. Gokudera just called it last night, so I didn't have time to tell you. And that's why I'm up at this hour. See?"

Kyoko nodded to show that she did, but inside she didn't quite believe her husband's excuse.

"Good; well then, I must be off. Have a good day!" Tsuna gave his wife a quick kiss and left, leaving Kyok wondering after him.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

"That is strange." Agreed Haru. The other women nodded. They all knew their boss, and if he was getting up early voluntarily, then something must be up. "Why, Hayato did something last Tuesday that is still a shock to me!"

"What did he do, Haru-chan?"

"He... went into the kitchen!"

**• • • Flashback • • •**

It was an ugly, rainy day at the Vongola Mansion. Haru Gokudera was on her way to the kitchen to pick up the groceries she had asked one of the kitchen maids to get for her. Since he couldn't go outside today, her five year old son, Luca, accompanied her.

They had just reached the kitchen door when they heard a loud, familiar voice.

"What do you mean you couldn't find any?!" Someone shouted behind the closed doors.

"I'm sorry, Master Gokudera," Answered the maid, Malthace. "But the store was sold out! It's just too close to-"

Luca sneezed just at that moment. Both of the voices instantly froze and then Hayato Gokudera peeked his head out of the kitchen door.

"Papa!" Exclaimed Luca happily. He dropped his mother's hand and ran to his father. Hayato picked up his son and turned to stare nervously at his wife.

"H-Haru! What are you doing here?"

"I live in the Vongola Mansion, remember?" Answered Haru sarcastically. Hayato just chuckled half-heartedly, much to Haru's surprise. _He's not going to get angry about the sarcasm?_ She thought, stunned.

"What were you yelling about in there?"

"W-what?"

"In the kitchen. I heard you yelling at Malthace."

"O-oh... you heard that?" Hayato paled slightly.

"Well, not quite. Malthace was in the middle of saying something when Luca sneezed." Haru admitted.

Her husband breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good! I-I mean it's nothing important! I ah... gotta go. Bye Haru! Bye Luca."

He gave his son a big hug, put him down and left quickly, leaving Haru to wonder after him.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

"And he's avoided the subject ever since." Ended Haru.

"I thought he didn't like the kitchen." Asked Kyoko.

"He doesn't! That's the thing; he said the kitchen brings back bad memories. He avoids it whenever possible."

"Then what could have been so important for him to go in there?" Asked Heiwana thoughtfully.

"I just don't know." Answered Haru with a sigh.

"You know, its not just the boys that are acting funny." Said Hana. The other women turned to look at their friend.

"What do you mean?" I-pin asked quickly.

"Well, Shiro was being very strange last Wednesday..."

**• • • Flashback • • •**

Hana Saswaga looked out of the kitchen at her seven year old daughter, Shiro. She smiled fondly, and chuckled quietly at her daughter's face as she colored. It was a look of concentration and determination, which was an interesting face on a second grader.

Hana walked over to "oh-and-ah" over Shiro's picture. It was to her great surprise that, when Shiro saw her coming, she quickly covered her picture by placing new paper over it and continued to draw (though not quite so careful as before).

"Oh, hello Mommy." The little girl said casually. "I didn't see you standing there."

All Hana could do was stare. Finally, she asked, "Why did you cover up your picture, Shiro?"

"Picture? What Picture? Oh, you mean that mess of scribbles I threw in the pile? Nothing important."

"Then why did you hide it?"

"I-I wasn't hiding it, Mommy." Shiro answered slowly. She hung her head slightly, playing with her fingers nervously.

"We don't hide things in this house, Shiro. Nor lie."

"I'm not trying to lie Mommy. I-I just-"

"What?"

"...Nothing...nevermind."

Hana looked sternly at her daughter. "Shiro, I think you better go to your room."

"Yes, Mama." So Shiro stood up, grabbed her drawing things and walked sadly to her room, leaving Hana to wonder after her.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

"You sent her to her room for _that_?" Asked Haru incredulously.

"Well... yeah... I have to teach her that, if there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's sneakness." Hana nodded her head confidently. Even so, she couldn't help but mutter afterwards, "I sort of regret it now..."

"What do you think has gotten even the children worked up?" Asked Kyoko.

"I bet our husbands are behind all this." Heiwana said, slamming her hands down on the table. "Why, I remember last Thursday Kyoya was being all antsy, so I asked him what was wrong and he suddenly got very evasive, just like Shiro."

"What was Hibari doing?"

"Well it went like this..."

**• • • Flashback • • •**

Heiwana Hibari hummed happily to herself as she prepared dinner for her husband. Usually, in the Vongola Mansion, the Family would have breakfast and lunch with their families by themselves, then meet for a large dinner together. But, as Kyoya was the solitary type, he preferred eating his food alone with his family.

Heiwana didn't mind. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, for as much as she loved her Family, she had to admit the dinner crowd could get quite rowdy. Even more so when Kyoya came, for that's when his lifetime rival and self-proclaimed best friend, Mukuro Rokudo, would do his utmost to tease and annoy Kyoya ("kufufu, but that's my job Kyoya-kun. Best friends are SUPPOSED to be annoying!").

Her humming stopped though as she sighed and turned to direct a small glare over her shoulder. What she DID mind though was Kyoya's stupid pacing! He had come home in a seemingly good mood, when the phone rang. He picked it up, had a quick conversation, and slammed it back down muttering something about herbivores. He had been pacing the room ever since.

The only thing he told her was to "not pick up the phone". So, not only did she have NO idea what was wrong, she also had to put up with her husband's incessant passing! Something she was not accustomed to.

"Kyoya," Heiwana asked suddenly. "What on earth is the matter?"

"What do you mean." He asked, not stopping his constant circles.

"Your annoying pacing is what I mean!" She yelled, her short temper getting the best of her. "What is wrong with you tonight?"

"Ah..." Kyoya trailed off. He was just then saved by the most beautiful sound he could imaging at that moment - the sound of twin two year old boys crying.

"I'll get them." Kyoya gave a looks-like-I-won-this-fight smirk, and went off to comfort his sons, leaving Heiwana to stare (a bit of a glare) after him.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

"And that's that." Heiwana finished. She wrinkled her nose at the memory, still a bit angry at Kyoya's snotty smirk.

The women sat quietly for a moment, when something struck Haru. "Chrome!" She said turning to give her friend a hard look.

"Y-yes?" Asked Chrome, startled.

"You are a Vongola Guardian, right?" Chrome nodded. "You also go to the Vongola meetings, right?"

Chrome hesitated a moment, before replying, "Sometimes..."

"Hie, sometimes? When have you choosen not to go?"

"I-I didn't choose. I was not allowed in at the last meeting."

"What?!" Each of the women gasped, stunned. They had never heard of Tsuna not allowing his second Mist guardian into a meeting. If one of the Mists were absent from a meeting, it was usually Mukuro, either because he couldn't be bothered to attend, or because Tsuna was afraid of him being rude to a visiting boss (a common situation with the Kyouyo Gang leader).

"I'm n-not su-sure why." Chrome said sadly. The women noticed her stuttering, which she had suffered from since they met her. It had gotten better as she grew older, but it would begin again whenever she was upset.

"M-maybe I did something that u-upset Boss." She suggested.

"I'm sure that's not it, Chrome-chan." Kyoko said, placing a warm, comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "There must be a good explanation."

"What happened exactly?" Hana asked.

"Well... I was heading towards the meeting room..."

**• • • Flashback • • •**

It was only seven o'clock in the morning when Chrome Rokudo ran through the Vongola Mansion towards the large meeting room. She was running a bit late, as they had scheduled it for 6:45. The thought of facing Hayato without his morning cup of coffee and being late on top of that made her run faster.

As Chrome turned a corner, she saw a tall brunette pacing outside the door to the meeting room. She smiled as she recognized the man as her boss.

"Boss." She called out to him. Tsuna turned to look at his Mist guardian.

"C-Chrome! You're here, huh? Guess Mukuro was serious when he said he wasn't going to be the one to tell you."

"Huh?" Chrome asked her boss, tilting her head to the side in confusion. The last part Tsuna had mumbled so softly, she couldn't understand him.

"N-nothing."

Chrome stared at Tsuna for a good while, wondering what had upset him today. She decided the best thing was to change the subject. "Boss, I'm very sorry I am late (insert bow here), but do you think you could keep Gokudera-san from lecturing me until after he's had his coffee?"

Chrome laughed, but quickly stopped when she noticed how sad Tsuna looked. "Boss, are you okay?"

Tsuna looked at her and tried for a grin. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

Chrome remained quiet, waiting for her boss to continue.

"Chrome, would you... I don't think you should... do you think you could..." Tsuna sighed in frustration. Finally, he looked his guardian full in the eye and said, "Chrome, I would like you to please stay out of the meeting room for today."

Chrome just stared. She had not been expecting this. Why should Tsuna not want her in the meeting room today? Had she done something wrong? Did she-

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked in concern. She hadn't said a word since he stated his request.

Chrome blinked, bringing herself out of her thoughts. "O-of course, Boss. If that's what... you want..."

"Yes... it is.

"If it is what Boss wishes, then I will not attend any meetings until you give me permission to do so." She bowed and quickly walked away.

"Chrome, please don't be upset!" Tsuna called after her.

Chrome pretended not to hear. She had not meant to be rude, but she felt tears threatening to spill over and she didn't want to look any weaker in front of her boss.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

Chrome finished her story. The whole time she was talking, not a single expression crossed her face. After the initial shock and disappointment had passed, the sudden request left the Mist Guardian with a strange puzzle to ponder.

"I can't believe Tsuna would ask that of you!" Kyoko said, stunned by her husband's actions. She knew for certain that Tsuna trusted Chrome as much as any other of his guardians. So why did he not want her around?

I-pin had been quiet the whole time the older women had been sharing their various, puzzling stories. What did they all have in common? Obviously, the men were up to something. Even the children seemed to know something about it. But what?

"Is that all you guys remember being particularly odd this week?" I-pin finally asked.

Hana, Heiwana and Haru all nodded, while Kyoko and Chrome exchanged glances.

"What is it?" I-pin asked quickly, nothing escaping her hitman-quick eyes.

"Well..." Began Kyoko.

"It may not be important..." Added Chrome.

"But it was very odd..." Kyoko continued.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US OR NOT?!" Yelled Hana, who (in case you haven't noticed) wasn't very good with being patient.

Kyoko and Chrome nodded quickly. Then Kyoko began, "Well, we were walking down the east hallway, you know right outside the smaller garden? Well, we were walking when we saw... Lupo and Sora... GETTING ALONG!"

**• • • Flashback (one more time...) • • •**

It was Saturday afternoon at the Vongola Mansion. The Guardians' children were just being released from their private tutors when Kyoko and Chrome made their way to the small Childrens' Garden. They were laughing and talking, once in a while greeting a maid or child who passed them.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of giggling. As they neared even closer to the garden, they could make out a few drifts of conversation.

"Hehe, oh Lupo! They're going to love it!"

"I know what you mean, Sora! They aren't suspecting a thing!"

As the voices drew nearer, Kyoko and Chrome felt the need to conceal themselves. So they quickly hid in a nearby empty room, leaving the door open a crack to peer out.

Soon, the voices rounded the corner and Kyoko and Chrome were surprised to see that it was two childrens' talking that they had overheard. But these were, in fact, their children, six year old Sora Sawada and seven year old Lupo Rokudo.

This shocked them greatly. Everyone in the entire Vongola FAMILY knew that Lupo and Sora were sworn enemies, not being able to stay near each other for more than a few seconds before lunging at each other's throats. But now, here they were, laughing and enjoying each other's company. What would have made the women gasp, if not for reviling their hiding place, was the sight of the two children holding hands.

For a long time after they disappeared down the hall, all Kyoko and Chrome could do was stare after them.

**• • • End Flashback • • •**

A long silence fell over the table as the women took in this news. Finally, Haru asked softly "Are you sure they were holding hands? They might have been digging their nails into each other."

Kyoko shook her head. "They didn't look like they were in pain, and they were giggling."

"Oh yeah..." Haru took on a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, Hana slammed her fists on the table, causing the others to jump. "Hana! What's wrong?" Kyoko asked her, concerned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of being left in the dark. Something's going on and it's effecting _my_ family! So I want to know what it is, and I want to know NOW! So, who's coming back to the Mansion with me?"

There was a clatter of chair scraping as all of the women got up to follow Hana's call. They quickly paid their bill and got into the large limo that had been waiting outside for them. "Driver, take us home please. Quickly!"

**• • • Half an Hour Later • • •**

Arriving at the mansion, the women quickly thanked the driver and ran inside. Immediately upon entering, they knew something was up.

When anyone enters the Vongola Mansion (especially if they're related to the guardians) they are immediately greeted by the doorman, who then questions them if they do not recognized the guest. You would then be lead by a maid or butler to your desired destination, and be left to converse with the master or mistress you wished to see. You would then be escorted out by the master/mistress that you had business with.

But this time, when the mistresses of the house entered their lovely home, no one was there to greet them. They stood stunned for a few minutes, listening to the silence all around them. "Why is it so... quiet?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Then, Heiwana heard what sounded like a far off door being slammed. "That way." She pointed and gestured for the other women to follow her. Together they ran quickly down the right halway.

The women searched the hallway that Heiwana had heard movement from. But there was no one there. A few minutes later, another door slammed, but closer. The women moved towards it, drawing weapons as the tensity of the situation rose.

Finally, they reached a door that was only partly closed. A few shuffles of feet and a whisper or two came from behind. Steeling their courage and brandishing their guns, spear and garlic, the women pushed opens the door and

"SURPRISE! HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY!" Shouted everyone in the Vongola Mansion. None of the women could believe the sight in front ot them. There was everyone they could imagine, from the Arcobelano, the CEDEF, the Varia (even Xanxas), the ex-Funeral Wreaths, the Vongola's employes, Dino and his Family (both 'family' and Family) and the Vongola Guardians.

"W-what..." Stuttered Kyoko. Tsuna chuckled and came over to his wife, followed closely behind by his other guardians.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Kyoko-chan."

"Happy extreme Mothers' Day, Hana!"

"Tch, happy Mothers' Day, Haru..."

"Kufufu, happy Mothers' Day, my dear Nagi."

"Happy Mothers' Day, Omnivore."

Lambo merely pulled the none mother, I-pin, aside and smiled at his friend. "Welcome home. Sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I only found out this morning! Apparently, I can't be trusted with such secrets." Lambo pouted slightly, which made I-pin laugh.

Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Chrome and Heiwana were speechless. In their worry over what was going on in the Mansion, they had completely forgotten that Mothers' Day was coming up. And here it was without them even realizing it!

Before any of them could say a word, a small child had latched on to the legs of each mother.

"Happy Mommy's Day, Mama!" Shouted Sora Sawada.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mommy!" Shouted Shiro Saswaga and her two younger siblings, Izo and Naomi.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mama!" Shouted Luca Gokudera.

"A Happy Mothers' Day to the best mother in the whole wide world!" Shouted Lupo Rokudo.

"Mama's Day!" Shouted Kumo and Nami Hibari (they were only two and it was nap time, so that was pretty good considering.)

The little kids each hugged their mothers tightly. Suddenly, each of the moms broke into laughter and kissed their husbands and nearly strangled their children in embraces.

After the excitement calmed down a little, Tsuna said a little nervously, "I believe we have a few confesstions to make." He turned to his wife. "Remember last Monday when I told you I had a Vongola Meeting? Well, I didn't really. I actually had a meeting with the florist for today's party. I'm sorry I lied." Tsuna stepped back a little, and up stepped Hayato. He turned to face his wife.

"Ah, about the other day in the kitchen... I was actually talking-"

"Yelling." Put in Haru helpfully.

"Yelling (insert glare here) at Malthace because she couldn't get the cakes and treats I ordered from the bakery. She said - or rather was about to say - that it was too close to Mothers' Day to get such things when Luca sneezed." Hayato put an arm around his son proudly.

"I sneezed on purpose, Mama! To tell Papa we were listening outside." Explained Luca. Then he and his father stepped back, and Shiro turned to her mother.

"I'm really sorry, Mommy, for hiding my pictures the other day. But I was making cards for you and Aunty Kyoko, Aunty Haru, Aunty Hana, Aunty Heiwana and Aunty Chrome, so I just couldn't let you see them. It would have ruined everything!" And then Shiro stepped back. It was Kyoya's turn to explain things to his wife.

"I was talking to that herbivore of a designer, who said he couldn't make it to the Mansion until Saturday because of the rain. But I changed his mind..." he smirked dangerously and then stepped back. Tsuna stepped forward again, this time turning to Chrome.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Chrome, nor kick you out of the meeting. But there seemed to be no other time to discuss plans for today! And since a certain pineapple-husband wouldn't tell you, I had to tell you something to keep you out. So, now that you know, would you please forgive me and begin joining us again at our meetings? We would really appreciate it. No one else can keep Mukuro from causing trouble."

Chrome laughed and hugged her boss, promising she would gladly come to any meeting he wanted her to attend. Then Kyoko stepped forward with something to say.

"Since we're all confessing here, we all were pretty upset with you guys for keeping us in the dark. So, will you forgive us for not trusting you?" The men nodded. Kyoko smiled, but then thought of something.

"Chrome and I saw Sora and Lupo getting along. Well...how did you get them to do that?"

Lupo had the answer. "Papa and everyone said we had to get along if we wanted to help, so we reluctantly agreed. It was so fun to sneak around and surprise our mothers, we almost forgot we hated each other!" Lupo and Sora smiled proudly at their explanation.

The parents just sweat-dropped, but then began laughing at the events of the past week. Together, they made they way to join in the large Mothers' Day celebration.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Author's Note: I actually wrote this... I can't remember how long ago! I didn't have an account back then, so it must have been pretty soon after I discovered Fanfiction. But, now that I do have an account, I figured I should post it in honor of Mother's Day!**

**I actually plan on writing a (hopefully) very much unique Eleventh Generation fanfiction. But it's hard... why are some things more annoying to write than others?! So this sort of gives a taste of the happy family stuff that it will contain.**

**(: Thank you for reading! Please revief **


End file.
